A Sofa, Words, and a Pillow
by EpicKiya
Summary: Happy Birthday to Bodie! November 23! A short story of what Glitch and Bodie do after the lifeguard's birthday party.


**A Sofa, Words, and a Pillow**

 **Summary: Happy Birthday to Bodie! November 23! A short story of what Glitch and Bodie do after the lifeguard's birthday party.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters of Dance Central, just my own OCs.**

 **Note: I actually wrote this on Bodie's birthday. I wasn't able to before because of a stupid project that took forever to do! *breathes calmly* But doesn't matter because I wrote this. There's going to be a second part to it for Glitch's birthday.**

 **Also shout out to Makayla for the suggestion! Instead of making it a request chapter for "MDMC" I decided it should a birthday fic because it seem a very good and cute idea. So thanks to you, Makayla!**

 **Warnings: Slight cussing, brief sexual content, boyxboy pairings, and fluff.**

 **Words that look like this-** _ **Flashback –**_ **Are what the word suggest. They're a flashback!**

 **Onward! And enjoy!**

* * *

He knew that today was his day. It wasn't just because it was his 18th birthday, but the fact he got to spend it with his friends/fellow agents and dancers. More importantly, he got to spend it with his boyfriend.

Truth be told, it was cliché, but it was true for Bodie. There was nothing in the world that could make him happier on his birthday than looking into twinkling emerald eyes and hearing a soft, yet maturing voice.

"Happy birthday, Bodie."

Those three little words sent his heart swirling when he heard them. Bodie usually wasn't the one to blush so easily, but that did.

The party was held at the DCI HQ, where Emilia actually dragged him to.

Many of the agents there wished the blonde male a 'happy birthday', every now and then with a pat on the back from the guys or a kiss on the cheek and hug from the women. Emilia, now accompanied with Phil, led him to the meeting room. There, the crews was waiting for them. Bodie had laughed when he saw MacCoy holding back both Dare and Sakuri from the cake.

When they took note of his presence, the dancers shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Bodie had joked about forgetting his birthday until a present was throw at his head. But it even that lifted the mood even more.

* * *

After about five hours of eating cake, opening gifts, and playing games, Bodie had finally headed home. In tow was the love of his life, Glitch. The gifts were amazing, but having Glitch with him was the best. Like now.

The couple was cuddled on the lifeguard's love-seat after a shower from a rather intense exercising activity. Glitch was adorned in one of Bodie's many flannel shirts, snuggled comfortably in the older's arms and lap. Bodie was in just sweatpants, not caring for a shirt right now. He was nuzzling in the younger teen's black locks, smelling the sweetness of the vanilla and peaches in them. His fingers rubbed against the soft skin, earning small shivers and moans from time to time.

The TV had captured their attention for now, a movie playing on the screen.

It was silent except for the dialogue from the movie and some sounds from outside. By now, the sky was pink and blue with hints of oranges and purples.

Generally, it was calm.

Glitch had let out a small sigh, shifting a bit. "How did you enjoy your birthday?", he asked, tilting his head up to look into sky blue eyes. Bodie smiled, giving the other a small kiss on the nose. "Loved it. Especially the steamy action we had in the bedroom just now."

The younger gave a soft red blush at the words. "Shut up."

"Don't act like that. You were fine with rid- mmmphf!" The lifeguard was met with a pillow to his face. Glitch sat up to stuff it a bit harder onto his mouth. When he thought he had the upper hand, Bodie grabbed his wrists, pinning him down on the couch and straddling the smaller. Glitch pouted. "You are so mean." Bodie smirked. "You know that's not true, love." He gave the other an Eskimo kiss. "Admit it."

"Got to make me.", the younger challenged. "If you can."

"Challenge accepted."

The blonde slid his fingers into Glitch's, pulling him closer to nuzzle in his neck. Glitch's breathe hitched, feeling the other's warmth and shivering from the kisses now being planted on his neck. "Bodie…"

"Hm?" Bodie just continued his advances, now releasing Glitch's hands to place his own on the other's waist. Green eyes closed at the sweet pleasure from the light touches and kisses on his skin. Slender fingers found their way into sun-golden hair, lightly running through it. Glitch gave a small whimper to Bodie licking his neck up to his ear. "You play dirty."

"Maybe.", the older teased, drawing his fingers over Glitch's stomach. "But you like it that way."

"Maybe.", Glitch mocked, now touching Bodie's cheeks and giving him a light kiss. "It's one of the things I love about you." Bodie smiled, giving a kiss in return. "Same to you. I love you."

"I love you, too." The two shared a passionate kiss. It escalated into an aggressive fight for dominance, the lifeguard winning with ease. Their tongues rubbed against each other, tasting each other. Glitch moaned in the kiss, drawing his leg upward to wrap around the other's waist. "You know I can never get enough of you."

"I know because I feel the same way." Bodie shifted their positions. He was now laying against the couch with Glitch cuddled to his chest and torso. Bodie sat up with his head in his hand with his elbow propped against the cushion. Glitch was nuzzled in his bare chest, running his fingers against his pectorals. It was silent for a while before he spoke again. "Remember when you first asked me out when you found out I had a crush on you?", the teen asked, looking up at blue eyes. Bodie nodded. "How could I forget? I can't believe I was so nervous that day."

* * *

 _ **Glitch was back with the DCI Agents, the Glitterati joining him. Everyone was doing just great, the twins proving they're actually not all that bad.**_

 _ **It was one of those days when you could just sit around and relax. Glitch was doing just that. Mo gave him the day off from practice, letting the younger teen chill at home. His mom, Kina, had went out shopping with Amija's and Nixx's mothers, Mariah and Kimberly.**_

 _ **The Korean was in the living room, taking a short nap on the couch. The TV was on, showing some movie on the screen. The air inside the room was cool, making Glitch's body feel at peace in the shorts and sweatshirt he was in. His face was cuddled in a pillow while he laid on his back, his dreams filled with random things.**_

 _ **He was unaware that a certain lifeguard was walking up to the front door.**_

 _ **When he reached the door, Bodie stopped himself from knocking on it. He didn't know why, but he was nervous. He knew that there was a chance of Glitch saying yes if he asked him out, but at the same time, he could say no. Either because he wasn't ready or his crush on the blonde was over.**_

 _ **Bodie breathed out slowly, shaking his shoulders to ease his anxiety. "Come on, Bodie. Come on. It's not like it's going to be the end of the world. You're an athlete. You can handle this.", he muttered to himself.**_

 _ **Sighing, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Glitch opened his eyes, rubbing them. Once his vision was on point, he got off the couch and heading to the window. He peeked outside to see it was Bodie and immediately his world flipped. He went to the door, opening it with a surprise yawn, just in time for Bodie to see it. The lifeguard had blushed at the small action, admitting to himself that Glitch was adorable. Too adorable.**_

" _ **Um… did I wake you up?", he asked. Glitch leaned against the door frame, nodding slowly. "Yeah. But it's fine. I'm glad it was you and not someone else."**_

 _ **Hearing that, Bodie felt a sense of pride and encouragement.**_

' _You can do this.'_

" _ **I hope. I really don't want to make you mad."**_

 _ **Glitch gave a small smile, his eyes twinkling a bit. "You couldn't, B. So what brings you over?"**_

" _ **Well…" Bodie exhaled sharply, shaking his shoulders again. Glitch found that too cute.**_ _'He's so adorable. And he doesn't even know it.'_

" _ **Well,", Bodie started up again. "I came over to ask you something very important. I get if you don't want to do this or you don't return the feelings. But I really want to date you, G."**_

 _ **It was silence between them. Glitch stood there with wide eyes, not sure of what to say. His blond, built, lifeguard, basketball player, gentle giant crush just asked to date him. That was a dream come true!**_

" _ **Bodie…"**_

 _ **Bodie exhaled, a frown on his face. "I knew it. I shouldn't have asked. It's just… I really like you. I find you adorable, playful, funny, sweet… just goodness wrapped in a soft skinned green eyed angel."**_

 _ **Glitch smiled at that. "I return the feelings, Bodie. Of course I want to go out with you!" Bodie's eyes widened this time, shock filling him. "For real?!"**_

" _ **Uh yes! It should have been obvious at the affectionate display I was giving you. I like you just the same."**_

 _ **Out of joy, Bodie scooped up the other and gave him a kiss. Glitch squeaked out of surprise, but quickly relaxed into it, wrapped his arms around Bodie's neck. The now new couple drowned out everything around them, not noticing a car pulling up into the driveway. Kina had walked up to the porch, seeing her son and the lifeguard kissing at the door. She smiled, crossing her arms. "Well. Never thought I see this at my doorway."**_

 _ **The two immediately split, blushes on their faces. "Hey, Mom."**_

" _ **Hi, Miss Kina."**_

 _ **Kina chuckled, hugging each of them close. "So glad you two confessed! I was so waiting for this!" She looked down at her son, pointing to Bodie. "Sweetheart, he's like the total package! I'd ship it!" Glitch sweat dropped at her pun, watching her go into the house.**_

* * *

"I have to admit. If Kina didn't show up, I might have taken your virginity then."

Glitch pinched Bodie's arm. "Stop joking."

"You were just so… cute and angelic that day. The 'just waking up' look is so you." Bodie nuzzled Glitch's neck again, kissing his ear. "And I was lucky to have seen it. Very lucky."

"I bet, boo." Glitch drew Bodie closing by his chin. "I bet."

The two shared another kiss, much more slow and adoring with love. They broke the kiss after a minute, keeping their noses close. "Happy birthday again, Bodie.", the younger whispered. Bodie chuckled, his heart filled with adoration for the other. "The best one yet."

 **I didn't realize that the agent that assists Rasa that appears in the fics from time to time... share the same name with Phil Coulson from the Avengers! But I love them both!**

 **So, just want to thank Makayla for the idea! Couldn't do it without your support!**

 **And...**

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BODIE! AND A LATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MO! WHOSE BIRTHDAY WAS ON VETERANS DAY OF THIS YEAR!"**

 **Review!**


End file.
